kigo: global justice's betrayal
by susanoliver
Summary: Kim is getting a lot of bother at school with Bonnie finding out about her and her arch nemesis. but what happens when global justice finds out. a little bit AU i suppose.
1. Chapter 1

_i do not own Kim possible, Disney does._

Chapter 1: Dealing With Boys

Kim trotted down the stairs with a spring in her step, almost tripping a few times. She hopped into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother.

"Morning Kimmie-Cub" Anne placed a bowl of cereal on the table for her only daughter.

Before digging into her cereal she checked for her twins, or the tweebs, knowing her brothers they are probably coming up with a plan to embarrass her, she heard a small explosion in the direction of the garage.

"TWEEBS" Kim bellowed. The twins strolled into the kitchen from the garage with singed hair and faces covered in black, thick soot. They were closely followed by their father.

"James" Anne scolded her husband. He replied with a sheepish grin that the twins mimicked perfectly.

Kim finally finished her bowl after all the commotion when she realised the time. "Shit."

"Kim!" her mother shouted sternly.

"Sorry mum, I have to go by" Kim shouted as she bolted out the door

She started running toward Josh Mankeys for a lift toward school. She opened the door to his apartment with a brand new key he gave her. She got the shock of her life

Tara and Josh sat on his bed with their tongues down each other's throat. Kim swiftly turned around after realising she had not been seen and headed back the other way. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes.

She wandered down the crowded street full of high school students talking and shouting like they owned the place, none of them realising the tears strolling down the depressed teenagers face.

Her face turned a shade of red; embarrassment because she was expressing herself in front of everyone.

"Boo" were the words that came out of the blonds boys mouth before he noticed his best friends wet covered face "OMG KP are you ok?"

"Yeah … no Ron" Kim blubbered as she cried more vigorously now.

"What happened" Ron asked showing his more sensitive side. He started walking toward school with Kim.

"I saw him kiss Tara. I had suspicions but I thought it was just me. I guess now I know"

"Oh… Kim, come here" Ron pulled Kim into a tight embrace. Kim started to blush. She finally stepped away. Before Kim realised Ron had stolen her hand; he was holding her hand as they walked into the school together.

At that precise moment a red mustang drove smoothly into the school. The car stopped and the driver's door opened revealing a teenage boy around Kim's age with blond/ brown hair, he was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a smart black and white polo shirt and an unzipped grey hoody. He had shades on to cover up the black bags under his blood-shot eyes. He had received no sleep last night, after all Tina was an active girl. He got to the other side of the car as fast a bullet being shot out of a gun. He opened the passenger side door with one swift movement and to everyone's surprise it was not the redhead coming out of the car, but Tara who was wearing dolly shoes with white socks on, a mini skirt so high that when she bent over you could see her ass. She was also wearing the shortest shirt ever worn which not only showed off her bare midriff but also a lot of her cleavage. She wore shades also, but had them firmly attached to the top her head like an accessory. He shut the car door slowly and carefully making sure not to damage the car after all his car was his prized possession, and walked away locking his car with his electric key. He carried on walking over to the girls in Bonnie's group (including Bonnie which he was not a fan of) with Tara. His hand around Tina's back touching the opposite hip to him.

Kim was at the other side of the car park watching the scene unfold, trying to hold back tears that shouldn't even be there. She got over the sadness but started filling herself with angered rage.

"Kim we should go in, we'll be late" Ron said trying to drag the once depressed but now angered redhead toward the appropriate class room. Kim followed Ron to the classroom. She was spotted by a few students whom went up to Kim and asked her about her so called boyfriend.

She glared at them with anger that shone through her eyes. The students were intimated by her stare and shuffled away.

Kim's kimmuncator started to sound. She grabbed the piece of technology to see Wade calling her. She was not in the mood for a mission at the moment. "It's only Wade, he can wait" she said shoving the kimmuncator back in her trouser pocket.

Before Kim knew it, Bonnie and her group of so called friends - really all just bitches who don't want to be known for having no friends – walked past laughing and talking. Josh walked past with Tara hand in hand. He tried ignore the redhead was there but his conscience took over him.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"I saw you… with her." Kim said angrily looking over to Tara who was now talking to Bonnie on the other side of the corridor. "How could you do that to me?"

"Hang on, didn't you get my text."

"No, what text?"

"That's awkward." Josh said scratching the back of his neck "I sent you a text you a text last night saying were over."

Feeling the tears filling her eyes Kim ran off to the bathroom with thoughts running through her head. How could he do that to me? Am I really that stupid to trust a boy like him? Of course he would text me that. Is that really what I deserve? It was like stab in the back seeing him with Tara but to be dumped by a text… I mean that's a whole new level.

She sat there on the toilet lid for a moment, just thinking until the bell rang. What am I doing? Why am I crying over a boy? That's not even important anymore I guess that's one less thing to worry about.

_A/N_

_I just want to say thanks to my beta reader mazinmeems and the other writer to the story corpse121 who helped with the writing and ideas :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry guys it took me so long to update heres chapter 2 _

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

Cheerleading practice had just started. Kim was late again. She ran into the room breathing heavily. Seeing Bonnie take control of the squad made her instantly angry. She marched over to the team and started giving them orders, no way was Bonnie taking control of her squad. Bonnie walked over to Tara who was sat with her head down and eyes staring at her shoes.

After a bit of rambling the group dispersed and started their routine. It was all going rather well until the final part of the pyramid. Everyone was in their position whilst Kim made her way up to the top. Bonnie, who was at the base of the pyramid due to her strength, was watching Kim climb following Kim's legs all the way up to the top. Bonnie couldn't look away, unaware she was being watched by Tina, she quivered at the sight. Just as Kim got to the top, the pyramid toppled and everyone fell to the floor. It was Bonnie's fault.

Kim fell on top a soft body; belonging to one Bonnie Rockweller. Bonnie realised what had happened. She opened her eyes to see Kim had fallen on top of her. Before Bonnie could open her mouth she fell into a mesmerising haze as she looked into olive eyes, the eyes that only belonged to the one and only Kim possible. They both stared for a moment deeply engrossed in the olive and turquoise gems.

Kim felt Bonnie tremble beneath her which brought her back to reality. She looked around and broke eye contact with Bonnie, as Bonnie suddenly realised how their bodies moulded into one another almost perfectly. She licked her lips at the thought, but quickly remembered she was at cheerleading practice. Kim forced herself off Bonnie with all her might.

Bonnie yelped at the force of Kim launching herself off her. "What the hell?" She bellowed grabbing the attention of all the other cheerleaders.

"Well I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't got distracted by looking up my skirt," Kim said proud of her comeback.

Bonnie was speechless for a few seconds before replying, "No I wasn't!" She felt face getting hotter indicating she was blushing.

"Ow!" One of the cheerleaders screamed. The whole squad turned and looked directly at the screaming teen.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked with concern in her voice.

"I think I've broken my wrist," the cheerleader said quietly, slightly sad but mostly wanting to cry out because of the pain.

"Tara get the school nurse, please and thank you." Kim turned away from the now running Tara and looked toward the rest of the squad. "Let's call it a day everybody," Kim said with a glum look. They didn't perfect the routine she had designed, the day just kept getting worse.

Everybody had finished getting dressed and began to leave the changing room.

Kim was on her way out of the room when she was pulled back by her school nemesis. As Kim was pulled back her foot caught on a piece of clothing, tripping her up. She accidently pulled Bonnie down with her. Kim landed on the floor facing Bonnie who had landed on Kim's very comfortable body she thought. Bonnie stared into the fascinating olive green eyes in front of her. Caught up in the moment Bonnie could only think of one thing to do. She wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist and the other around the back of her neck and pulled Kim's head closer. Her warm lips reached out for another pair. She stole her prize. She felt a tingling sensation, as the kiss deepened, closing her eyes to focus on her other senses.

Kim didn't realise what was going on until it was too late. Their lips glued to each other's. She wanted to stop but she physically couldn't. When she could move again she pushed Bonnie off her and sprinted for the door, not looking back. She threw the door shut behind her and leaned on it for a moment, as she tried to plan an escape route from Bonnie.

Bonnie took a minute to realise what had happened. Her face flushed a magnificent shade of cherry red. She stood up and made a run for the door trying to catch up with the red head. She rushed out and studied the halls; no one was in sight. "Fuck sake Kim!" She yelled as the tears started to stream down her face. She started to feel light headed and fell back against the lockers.

Kim tried to hold back the tears as she saw her school nemesis break down in the middle of the school corridor from where she had hidden in the vents. But her eyes were drawn to the entrance, as the doors suddenly swung open revealing a pale green woman that Kim knew well.

"Shego." she whispered, confused, to herself.

"I can't believe I'm breaking into a fucking school just because Dr D wants some stupid fucking chemicals. He could probably buy them or even make them himself." Shego complained to herself as she observed the corridor, cursing her employer's idiocy and lack of intelligence. She was drawn away from her thoughts as she came across a young brunette staring at her with almost fear in her eyes but more anger then anything. 'I could seriously have some fun now' she thought to herself. A smirk spread across her face as she looked down at the young woman, "hey slut, where the fuck is the chemistry lab?"

"Who the fuck are you?" she snapped back shocked at how she was spoken to.

"Ooh feisty, cute, but seriously where is it?" Shego said growing impatient.

Bonnie snorted at the comment and gave Shego a look of disgust. She was about to stand until they were drawn to the famous…

Beep beep be-beep.

Shego turned in the direction of the noise. She shot a plasma bolt at the air duct which was just about large enough to fit a small body in. There was a soft yelp followed by a thud. The vent landed on the floor and a familiar redhead crawled out of it.

"Princess isn't it a surprise to see you here." Shego said sarcastically, she had known that the teen attended this school from past experiences.

"Could say the same about you." Kim replied with more sarcasm.

"Get a room!" Bonnie said disgusted with what she thought was flirting. In her mind she was the only person who could flirt with the redhead and get away with it.

Shego and Kim both turned to face Bonnie with a 'shut the fuck up before you get hurt' kind of face. Bonnie refrained from saying anything else. She scampered away, in pain from cheerleading practice where she twisted her ankle, hiding behind a locker to see what would happen.

"What are you doing here?" Kim demanded.

"My job."

"No really, and here I thought you just came to see me." Kim said sarcastically

"Sorry Pumpkin, but the world doesn't revolve around you." Shego replied with a smirk.

"No I just save it every other day." Kim replied with her own smirk.

"So are you gonna let me do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Let's try the hard way for once you always where to easy." Kim said getting into her fighting stance.

"Ouch Kimmie that hurt, so you want a challenge, fine." Said Shego with a playful smirk as she shifted into her fighting stance

Before Shego knew it she had to dodge punches she never saw coming from the redhead. Kim performed a perfect roundhouse kick that Shego blocked. On the way down from her kick Shego caught Kim's leg and twisted it forcing her opponent to the ground.

Shego pinned Kim to the ground with a smirk plastered on her face. Kim kept attempting to become free from Shego's grasp. Suddenly Shego lent down and planted a soft- and surprisingly affectionate – kiss upon Kim's lips.

Bonnie watched gobsmacked, with her chin hanging only inches from the floor, as Kim passionately returned the kiss. Bonnie suddenly felt jealousy surge through her and grabbed her camera phone out of her pocket to take a photo of the event happening before her. She took the photo; but forgot to turn the flash off.

The flash lit the whole corridor up also attracting the attention of the green woman who was now staring at Bonnie.

Shego heard a gasp that came from the teen hero and took that as a bad sign. She launched herself off of Kim making sure not to hurt her and sent a plasma ball hurdling towards Bonnie who was oblivious to this. She was busy sending the image to the whole senior year.

The plasma ball hit Bonnie's phone out her hand and burnt the thing to ashes.

She glanced up at Shego and gulped. Jealousy quickly turning into fear. She tuned and started limping down the corridor away from them both as fast as she could. Shego waited a couple seconds to give Bonnie a head start and then set off behind her with a slow jog. She caught up with Bonnie quickly and was now practically walking next to her.

"Leave me alone! You nearly killed me with that… thing." Bonnie spat, the fear clear in her voice.

"I didn't nearly kill you at all. I had full control of that blast." Shego said pinning bonnie to the wall.

"Get of me! HELP! HELP!"

"No one is gonna help. Now listen, you're not going to tell anyone about what happened today. Do I make myself clear?" Shego paused waiting for Bonnie to nod her agreement. "Good, 'cause if you take one step out of line there will be consequences." Shego lit her hands, singeing the edges of Bonnie's collar. "That's a promise not a threat." She added with a menacing smirk.

"Ok," Bonnie conceded.

Shego let go of the younger female and watched her limp away. Bonnie looked back one more time, giving Shego an annoyed face, then she turned…

'Smack'

Bonnie face planted straight into a door. She leaped back up and out of the door trying to act casual.

Shego nearly fell on the floor laughing. When Kim caught up she wondered why Shego was on the floor shaking.

"Shego are you ok?" Kim asked.

Shego carried on laughing. "Yea… I'm fine." She gasped in between laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your 'friend' just smacked straight into the door"

Before Kim could react to the information she just received, Barkin came out of his office. Shego stood back up.

"Miss Possible shouldn't you be at home" Barkin said "Miss… go."

"I'm not miss go anymore haven't been for a long time, I'm Shego." Shego said, irritated at being called Miss Go, she hated that name.

"I'm sorry… er… Shego, what are you doing here?"

"Fighting Princess and stealing shit, ya know the usual."

"Language" Barkin said sternly to Shego whom just chuckled "Miss Possible I think you should go home now whilst I and Shego have a little-"

"Look I'm sorry Steve but there will be no us, so just quit while your ahead." Shego said before he finished, his face turned to sadness which shocked Kim as she thought his only emotion was anger. "Right must dash, got things to see and people to do." Shego winked at Kim. And with that she turned and dashed through the door.

"Beautiful woman" Barkin mumbled under his breath, eyes wide from the shock of seeing her again after she quit being a teacher at the school to go back to villainy he thought they would never cross paths.

Kim heard this, but chose to ignore it; she walked out of the door to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Everybody Knows

When Kim arrived at her house she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Pumpkin, how was school?" Shego said with a slight smirk.

"What are you doing here? Where is my mum? Does she even know you're here?" Kim asked quickly.

"Relax Princess, no one's here. She left a note on the side saying she was called out for an emergency at the hospital and your dad took the twins out. So it's just you and me."

"Oh ok, school was crap like usual… Oh and I got dumped by Josh today."

"That's a shame" Shego said sarcastically.

"Not really, he dumped me by text." Kim said as she ran upstairs to her room to put her stuff away and also to escape from Shego, if only for a minute.

"I told you he would do it, I always thought he was a dick anyway." Shego said as she followed Kim up the stairs.

"Hey, don't be mean. I thought he was the one and loved him dearly until I realised he was cheating on me and then I realised I had feelings for you and then you came out and told me how you felt." Kim said as she was putting her homework on the desk and then added "I don't even know why I was so bothered anyway when he dumped me, I was trying to find an excuse to dump him anyway."

Shego walked in with a devilish smirk on her face "Aw, does Kimmie love me," she said in a baby voice.

Kim started to blush and Shego went over to her.

"It's so easy to make you blush," Shego said. Before Kim could respond Shego leaned down and kissed the redhead passionately. The delicate kiss evolved into a rougher kiss. Shego started tugging at Kim's shirt but Kim suddenly pushed back.

Kim looked toward Shego. "Sorry Shego, I'm just not ready yet we've only been together for a couple of weeks." Kim said softly but seriously.

Shego hid the wave of sadness that washed over her and walked over to the bed to sit down.

Kim sat down next to her and leaned in to give her another kiss. Shego returned the kiss but not as passionalty as Kim, which Kim noticed. Kim then felt really guilty for Shego's mood and decided to lighten her up.

Kim broke the kiss to take off her top. Shego was surprised by the redhead's actions. Kim carried on kissing Shego as Shego unzipped her suit and slid out of it gracefully without breaking the kiss. Kim unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. She climbed up to the head of her bed, still kissing her lover.

Meanwhile, Kim's mother, Anne, walked into the house after a very busy surgery. The man was lucky to be alive. She made her way upstairs. She was walking toward her room when she heard undeniably weird noises coming from her daughter's room. So she did what any normal concerned parent did she went in. she opened the door slowly and walked into the room quietly and saw her daughter and her arch nemesis on the bed. Naked. About to have sex.

She swiftly walked about out the rom and shut the door slowly behind her trying not to be seen. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to think.

However Kim and Shego did notice the redheads mother walk into the room and back out.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Shego said with a slight smirk.

"Probably not," Kim replied giving Shego a serious look.

Kim made her way off the bed and started to dress herself. Shego started pleading her to come back.

"No Shego, I have to see if my mum is ok."

"Why, she'll be fine, come on Kimmie you were more than willing to do it five minutes ago!"

"No." Kim walked out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen where she knew her mother would be as she was always in the kitchen. Her mum was setting up the dinner.

"Hey Mum," Kim said awkwardly.

"Hey Kimmie-cub."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did see me with another woman in my bedroom… on my bed… naked…"

"Ah yes that, don't worry I won't tell your father."

"Thanks mum, you know what he would do."

"Yes I do. So is your … friend staying for dinner?"

"Hang on, I'll go ask."

Kim ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Shego was putting her suit back on when Kim entered.

"Hey, mum wants to know if you're staying for dinner."

"Sorry Princess got to go work to do and shit," Shego leaned down and placed a long deep kiss on Kim's lips. She jumped out the window and drove off on her motorbike which was black with green stripes.

**** New day****

Kim had made it into school for her last period of the day after a mission stopping Monty Fiske aka Monkey Fist trying to steal the lotus blade.

Her last period was sport. She was in the changing room getting dressed for her lesson when Bonnie came in. Things suddenly got really awkward.

"Hey K," Bonnie said happily.

"Hey" Kim said confused to why Bonnie was talking to her and so happily. They never spoke to each other unless in cheerleading practice or if they were having an argument.

"Um, I just want to say that it is so not cool what you did to Josh."

"Huh?"

"Well you started going out with that woman whilst you were with Josh. And that's why he dumped you."

"Oh really, 'cause I thought it was cause he was seeing Tara behind my back." Kim snapped.

"No. I'm sure he said he dumped you because you're seeing that weird woman"

"She is not weird and he didn't even know about her … Unless you've been spreading it around."

"K, why would I do that?" Bonnie said with a devilish grin on her face.

"You bitch" Kim said as she went to punch Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie couldn't breathe for a few minutes. When her breathing was back to normal she rose to her feet and went to kick Kim in the face, which Kim dodged as Bonnie was fast but Kim was much faster. Kim punched Bonnie in the face. Bonnie went down like a sack of spuds. It took Bonnie over a minute to recover. She rose to her feet once more and pulled Kim in for a kiss. Kim pushed her away once again.

"Come on Kim we all know you want to. You always were a cheat."

"No, I'm not!" Kim shouted back and then roundhouse kicked Bonnie, sending her flying into one of the lockers in the changing rooms, knocking her out.

The students started flooding into the room hearing commotion.

"OMG girl, what have you done." Monique said.

"I didn't mean to, I just got so angry." Kim said as she sat down on one of the benches to get her breathing back to normal.

The teacher walked in a shocked expression on her face. She went over the girl who was still lying on the tiled floor.

"Bonnie, wake up bonnie"

Bonnie stirred and the teacher told one of the students to get the school nurse.

"Who did this?" The teacher asked, everybody pointed to the redhead sat on the bench.

"Kim, did you do this?" the teacher asked curiously.

"Yes miss."

"Go to the Principal's office immediately."

Kim rose to her feet, grabbed her things and went to sit outside the principal's office whilst the school nurse came along with an occupied wheel chair whisking a still unconscious Bonnie to the medical room.

"Miss Possible, I may see you now," demanded the Principle.

Kim and her parents entered the room and sat down on the three seats available in front of the desk.

"Now I heard that your daughter was involved in a fight with another student earlier today in the sports changing room. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Kim replied looking glum.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"She was aggravating me."

"So you thought that because someone made you angry you could knock them out?" Anne said.

"No mum, it was more than that."

"How much more?"

"Well, it's quite personal."

"Save it till you get home young lady! You're grounded"

"What!"

"Don't what me, your grounded that's final."

Kim tried to use her famous puppy dog pout but it didn't work.

"Kim why don't you wait outside and leave me and your parents to talk." The Principle said motioning to the door.

Kim nodded and obeyed him by leaving the room. Kim sat on the seats closest to the door. Suddenly her kimmuncator started to sound. She looked at the screen to her amazement it wasn't Wade but Shego.

"Hey Shego."

"Hey Princess, what's up you look down?"

"Oh nothing, just got into a fight and now I'm in big trouble. By the way I can't come out and see you tonight. I'm grounded."

"Looks like I'll have to come see you then." Shego said with a smirk. "Kimmie, didn't know you was a bad ass. Details please."

"Oh right. Um I had a fight with Bonnie and knocked her out."

"What the one we saw yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do to piss you off?"

"Well she told everyone about us and she tried to kiss me."

"What a fucking bitch, I'm gunna kill her" Shego said with murder in her eyes which Kim could see.

"Shego calm down, its fine."

"No Kimmie I won't. I won't let anyone treat you like shit and get away with it."

Shego put the phone down. Kim was worried. Not for Bonnie but for Shego.

**** Later that day****

Kim came home after an eventful day. She found out she was being suspended from high school for the rest of the week. She ran upstairs to her room, sat on her bed, turned her television on and started flicking through the channels. Her kimmuncator went off again this time it was a familiar face belonging to a young African-American boy.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"A load of explosives have been stolen from an army base near Middleton by a friend of yours."

"Shego?"

"Yeah she's at the base at the moment do you need a ride."

"Please and thank you."

"Should be outside your house right… now."

"You rock Wade!"

"And Kim…"

"Yes."

"Be careful she's never stolen anything so powerful before so we don't know what she's planning."

"Don't worry Wade I'll be fine. Anyway I think I have an idea what it's there for anyway…" Kim said with a saddened face. After that she disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – kaboom

The call was disconnected. Kim made her way into the plane. When the plane was over the base she jumped out. She loved the adrenaline rushes when she jumped from high things it gave her energy for the fights later on. When she got low enough she pulled the chute and landed safely. She made her way to the abandoned room said to contain the green skinned villainess. She saw Shego in the room, she walked in slowly because she didn't know exactly what Shego's plan was and didn't want to put anyone in danger. She stopped at the door.

"What the hell do you want with explosives?" Kim asked with a slightly nervous voice which she tried to hide.

"C4 yourself," Shego said with a smirk.

Kim walked in further and saw Bonnie strapped to a chair with explosives tied all around it. She now dreaded what Shego's plan was. She ran over to Bonnie to try and unstrap her but Shego caught her and dragged her over to the side of the room.

"Shego get off me, what the hell are you doing you don't kill. Why have you got her strapped in a chair that's full of explosives?" Kim shouted struggling to get away from her lover.

"Shut up and listen" Shego shouted then moved closer to the redheads ear. "Listen I'm teaching her a lesson not to mess with you don't worry she won't come to any harm just follow my lead." Kim shuddered as she felt Shego's breath in her ear.

"Ok" Kim said. She hated what she was about to do.

Shego turned to Bonnie and walked right up to her face.

"You see this," Shego said pointing to the explosives. "This goes boom in id say 2 minutes so say goodbye."

Shego activated the explosives. She then turned and ran toward the door grabbing the redheads hand and dragging her out of the hanger. They waited outside the door laughing as they heard Bonnie shouting and screaming and trying to get out of the chair. In the last ten seconds Bonnie started to cry and weep begging to get out. Just as the time ran out she closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

"How you doing?" Shego said with a shit eating grin on her face. Kim followed in behind her.

"What the fuck, are you fucking crazy?" Bonnie shouted

"Yeah I am, that reminds me I didn't take my tablet today," she replied sarcastically. "Now listen cause I'm only gonna say it once, a little birdie told me about your antics this afternoon, I admit you got balls but stay away from my Kimmie otherwise next time these won't be fake, do you understand me?"

Bonnie nodded to show she understood "Are you going to untie me now!" Bonnie demanded more then asked.

"Yeah sure, but you can make your own way home. If I was you I would stop off at a clothes store or something because you got some stains." She put her fingers over her nose and in a nasal voice she said "and the smell doesn't help either."

Shego and Kim left the hangar hand in hand proud of what they accomplished. They started laughing as they boarded Shego's jet and left for Middleton.

Bonnie growled under breath after realising that she had accidentally shat her pants and in fact that she would now have to walk home in the trousers and risk being caught by her 'friends'.

A/N

really sorry its a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N please don't no hate, this is my first sex scene i have ever wrote. _

Chapter 5 – fun

Kim and Shego arrived at Middleton at around 8pm. Kim made her way into the house using the bedroom window so she wouldn't disturb her anyone in the house. She made her way to the bed. Shego followed Kim in and sat down beside her red headed lover. Before Shego could start a conversation Kim pulled her closer and started kissing her passionalty and deeply. Shego moved and sat on top of Kim.

Shego started pulling Kim's shirt up and Kim broke the kiss.

Shego looked at Kim with disappointment knowing that nothing was going to happen tonight. To her surprise Kim slowly took her top off. Kim leaned forward starting a fresh kiss which Shego approved of. She unzipped Kim's fly and unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled them off with ease.

Kim lay back on the bed whilst Shego unzipped her cat suit and slid out of it slowly and seductively. Kim bit her lip at the sight before her. She went and joined Kim on the bed. Shego started kissing Kim's neck and noticed Kim was a little tense. She looked up at saw her lover frozen.

Kim was a stiff as a wood. She had never sex before never mind with a woman. She didn't have the faintest clue what to do.

Shego had noticed that Kim had frozen and could guess why so she gave her some help. She continued to kiss the redhead whilst placing Kim's hand on her body. Still, Kim was frozen. Shego broke the kiss and looked into her princesses eyes.

"Is this your first time?" Shego said with a smile.

Kim looked down and nodded. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay we'll take it slow."

Shego unclipped Kim's bra and flung it over the bed. She then removed her pants she grabbed Kim's hand and placed it one her breast. Kim wasn't sure what to do so she started to feel up the breast.

Shego looked at Kim for a moment to make sure she was alright. She smiled; Kim was doing a good job of touching her breast up.

She carried on kissing Kim as she caressed her body. She planted soft, wet kisses on Kim's collar bone. As she moved down to Kim's peach coloured breasts. She started kissing one of the breasts kissing around her pink nipple before sucking on the erected nipple. As she was focused on one she used her hand to occupy the other. When she was finished with on breast she moved over to the other doing exactly the same. When she was satisfied with her work on Kim's breast she made her way to the redheads bellybutton and moved further down to claim her prize. She gave Kim a quick glance to see how she was doing. By the facial expression and how tight she was gripping the sheets on the bed Shego could tell she was enjoying herself. She looked back down and focussed on her next move. She started sucking on her clit, hearing groans of pleasure from her redheaded girlfriend.

She thrusted her tongue inside Kim's vagina and twirled and jabbed as Kim's walls started to tense. She knew Kim was on the edge, so she thrusted her tongue hard. Kim climaxed but all that was heard was a faint scream as Shego put her hand over Kim's mouth so no one would hear them.

After a few seconds shego moved next to Kim's side hearing the red head retrying to gatherer her breathing. Kim rested her head on Shego's chest and she started to caress the red mane. Kim looked up to Shego and gave her a huge smile "I love you."

Shego returned the smile "I love me too," the red head gave her lover an annoyed look "I'm joking, well I'm not I do love me but I love you more." The smile returned on Kim's face. She tried to stay awake for longer but sleep took over. Shego fell asleep not long after.

**** New day ****

Kim woke up the next morning finding shego still in bed with her. She stared at her lover for a few minutes.

"You're staring at me" Shego said her eyes still closed.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know" She replied with a smirk.

She opened her eyes to see her redheaded girlfriend in front of her.

Shego leaned in for a kiss as Kim's mum shouted up to her from the kitchen.

"Kimmie-cub, get up its time for breakfast."

"Ok!" Kim shouted slightly blushing cause the use of her nickname.

Kim smiled as Shego smiled back.

"Stay here, I won't be long" Kim said as she moved out the bed and walked to her drawers to pick out her clothes for the day, which was a plain t-shirt with black trousers. She headed down the stars faster than her legs could carry her.

"Good morning kimmie," Anne greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Morning mum is it ok if I stay in my room to eat as I … have a lot of schoolwork to do."

"Yes but make sure you bring down the plate after" Anne said putting four slices of toast on the plate knowing her daughter was lying. She knew her daughter had company because of the noises last night. 'They must have thought they were quiet' she thought to herself chuckling away.

"Thanks mum" Kim said not noticing the extra slices on her plate or her mum laughing to herself.

Kim ran off to her bedroom with her breakfast. She opened the door and Shego being Shego was still in the bed.

"I'm not hungry, do you want it?" Kim asked as she put the plate on her bed.

"Yeah sure." Shego reached for the plate. She grabbed one slice and took a bite.

"So…" Kim said feeling slightly awkward.

"So what?"

"About last night…"

"Yh what about It?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say thank you I had a great time. I haven't a good time like that in ages."

"No need you sappy cow, I enjoyed it too I'm glad you found it so enjoyable." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim started to blush Shego leaned in and gave Kim a deep kiss.

Suddenly they heard several loud thumps on the stairs.

Kim shouted "TWEEBS!"

Then a small bang was heard from the twin's bedroom. Kim exited her room and stood outside the twin's door which was hanging off its hinges. The two staggered out of the room covered in a thick layer of black soot and badly burnt hair. The smell of burnt hair lingered for ages.

"TWEEBS! What the hell are you doing now?" Kim shouted in frustration even though she was used to explosives in the house but she enjoyed shouting at them so she let them.

"Were doing something cool," Jim replied.

"You wouldn't understand." Tim carried on.

"Shouldn't you be at school already" Kim asked slightly annoyed with her brothers finishing each other's sentence off. She often wondered if they were telepathic.

"We're waiting for mum,"

"Too take us."

Before Kim could say another word to them her mother shouted from the lounge to her brothers.

"Boys come on were leaving now!"

"Ok!" the boys said in sync as they raced each other down the stairs.

"See you later bubble-butt, be good." James shouted as he walked out of the front door.

Kim sighed and walked to her room after everyone left. Shego was putting her suit on.

"Got to go princess" Shego said and Kim's face saddened a little, "don't look so glum you'll see me again soon." Shego said and when she saw the redhead light up she then added "when I kick your ass."

"I'll believe when I feel it." Kim countered.

Shego paused for a moment unable to think of how to counter it so she did what she thought was best. She kissed her lover and jumped out the window. Kim stood bewildered for a moment. Did she just kiss me to get her way and get me to shut up? She then realised what the green woman had said to her 'when I kick your ass' did she say this to me to give me a hint of her actions today or was it just her saying it to wind me up. It didn't matter at the moment anyway what was on her mind now was food and good television preferably comedy films.

**** Meanwhile ****

"We have CCTV of what happened yesterday at the army base located near Middleton." Will Du said who was talking to the one eyed woman whose name was Betty Director the head of global justice a corporation used to keep the world safe from world dominating mad scientists and evil people.

"Show me." Betty ordered. The video was set up, and then activated the video to be shown. The tape showed Shego terrorising a girl of Kim's age, then a familiar redhead walked in and ran back out with Shego after a couple of minutes they walked back in. They started discussing things which could not be heard as the camera only recorded images not sound. Shego then walked out the hangar with the redhead hand in hand.

Betty looked up at Will, she looked more shocked then she was.

"Do you think-" Will Du started to say but was cut off by the director.

"Yes I think they're together." Betty said confirming Will's thoughts. Her slightly shocked face then changed suddenly to a devilish smile.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking why are you smiling isn't this a bad thing? Shego could turn Miss Possible evil and then we'll all be doomed."

"Not necessarily. We could use Shego to get Kim to work for us as you know as well I do she has been rejected every job offer we have given her."


End file.
